A Walk on the moon
by miaLUNAstar
Summary: in my world i didnt expect for vampires to be real, but i quess they are. i know i should be scared and i know i am crazy for believe that being with him is something was fated to happen. i have fallen for a monster and i dont seem to mind...


Well hey am back here is my second story!! (i know people wanted me to write an other chapter on midnight light and i do have it, but i want to know if i really should contiune writing it?) i want to see how this one story go and i will still contiune writing the other one for the people that want me to write it. dont worry i will be post a third chapter really soon

A/N: i dont own any of the characters.

CHAPTER 1

BANG BANG….

THAT NOISE WAS COMING FROM THE HOUSE NEXT DOOR. ITS BEEN GOING ON FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS AND MAN IS IT GETTING ON MY NERVOUS. I CANT EVEN GO TO SLEEP WELL CAUSE OF ALL OF THE NOSIE COMING FROM THAT HOUSE. I WAS TRYING TO IGNORE IT BUT IT NEVER WORKS OUT SO I AM GOING TO FIND OUT WHO OR WHAT IS MAKING THAT NOISE. I HOPE ITS NOT ANYTHING BAD OR ANYONE SCARY I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO BE TOYED WITH OF SCARIED I WOULD THINK THAT I AM GOING TO BE THE ONLY ONE SCARY THERE. THE HOUSE LOOKS ABONDON LIKE IF PEOPLE HAVENT LIVED THERE FOR MONTHS OR PROBABLY YEARS, WHO KNOWS. THE FRONT DOOR LOOK REALLY BIG it's a two door entrance made out of oak wood really pretty it's a shame that no one uses it and no one cares for it. The house is really big and the inside is really bright to be the middle of the night and no one living there for the longest time ever. I wonder what's going on I thought that no one lived here and yet the lights still work.

Bang bang…

That sound is coming from the second floor . Wow look at the stairs they are big hey I would want to live in this house forget the house I live in I am moving next door. Yay! The room are huge but no one is here in any of this room but there is still one I haven't seem I knew I shouldn't have come here with out a weapon. Ok here I going I hope I service this!

"all right here I go" I said while I push the door open and flushed the light in the room to show only shadows that would scare the crap out of me if it weren't for the fact that I put in my mind the I would survive.

:oh god I hope…" I felt the presence of something sneak up on me. As I turned around to check that nothing was behind me. I was throw against the wall with a hand around my neck. The presence was of a man no older then me I believe. He had really strong hands which made him seem that he goes to the gym but not that big that was exasperating. He smelled like Oakwood and husk that would make any girl fall head over heals in love with this guy. If I wasn't scared that I would die that night I would have probably tried asking for his number.

"let go of me.." I gasped for breath as his hold got tighter and tighter. As I wiggled for breath I heard a sound coming from in front of me but I didn't understand what he was saying. I was trying not to get killed that I was not paying attention to what he was saying to me until I felt my hair being brushed away from the side of my neck. Then I felt his mouth move to the side of my neck and brushed his lips against my neck and send shivers down my body. "please don't…" I felt him stiff and then move away from me throwing me across the room up against the wall that I didn't know how hard I hit the wall. I was just paying attention to the fact that the man was across the room and seem disgusted with himself. "am sorry to bother you…" I tried say but I was interrupted by the sound that was coming form the across the room. I was scared out of my mind. " please I didn't mean anything I just wanted to know who made the noise that keeps me awake at night, please I didn't mean anything" I tried getting up but the sudden movement from across the room made me freeze.

"don't move just yet give me some time please if you value your life the listen to what I have to say, ah it hurts" he said.

He look in so much pain that I could do anything that the fear I had vanished that all I could think of was trying to help this guy that was so much pain. "tell me if you need any help and that if there is anything that I can help you with please dont be afraid to ask" I told him and I got up to get near him. "stay away from me…" I cut him up from saying what he was going to say. " no I want to help you god please I need to help you I can let you be in so much pain please tell me how I can help you with" I walked closer to him and I flashed the light at him and I saw what he was truly was a vampire a really vampire. I froze when I found out what he was truly was, but I still continued towards him. As I got closer he tried to move away but he couldn't move any farther away so I hugged him. "please don't be scared I want to help you I want to get rid of your pain, your in so much pain I can feel it I want to help you please let me" he looked at me I don't know what he saw but he relaxed a little in my arms. "are you sure you want to help me" he asked looking away from me but I felt him relax further in my arms. " yes your in pain and I want to help you anyway I can" he move in my arm and now I was under him. I was pinned to the bed I didn't know there was one in this room but I wasn't scared I wasn't even shocked. Then I felt a hand move to my neck he brushed my hair back and he then move closer to my neck. My pulse was out of control I felt and I was sure that he felt it to. The I felt a soft brushes of lips against my jaw that went down to where the neck and the shoulder met I felt something sharp near the base of my neck and I just relaxed in his arms know that I was helping him more by being relaxed then any way else. The a felt a pierce in my neck and how my blood flowed out it felt so warm that I just want to close my eyes and fall asleep. I tried my hardest to keep awake I want to show him that it was ok what he was doing that I was letting him do. He was doing it was so much care that I knew that nothing bad was going to happen to I knew and I trusted this person I just met today. I was getting so drowsy that I just felt myself slip away.

It was morning when I came to, I notice that I was under the covers and that I had my clothes changed. I was wearing a white long short I looked under to make sure I had everything in place like my underwear and yeah I did. I look around the room and it was a mess that you could barely see the floor there was holes in the wall and I notice that is what the noise was he was banging himself against the wall so he wouldn't do anything bad. The bed was really big and I notice that the covers where black and white the design was more like checkers it was really pretty. The room smelt really weird I could find the smell but I wanted to get up to open the window cause it was giving me a headache. "that's it am going to open the window" I said and I go up and went to the window and open it but got dizzy and fell down. I braced myself to hit the floor I never felt it but I did feel something soft on my back and arm around my waist pulling closer to the warmed. I looked back and the most handsome guy I have ever met was holding me close to him and look like he was breathing my essence. His face looked so perfect. He had the most bright amber eyes that I ever seem and I was sure that in a certain light they would change colors. His nose was so perfect straight and beautiful that I felt jealous of it. The lips were nicely shaped that look kissable I could imagine myself kiss those lips with a passion of a million stars. His hands felt right where they were I wanted to stay like that for ever. I love the way that he look at me I could find an excuse to keep looking at him so I started to blush like an idiot.

"um… sorry I didn't mean… god I don't even know what am saying… you probably think am… you probably don't get people like this… I am so stupid…. God am just making up…. I don't make an sense…" I was cut of by his lips crushing against mine. I didn't even think about it I started to kiss my back with a force I didn't even know I had. I felt a small bite on my lower lip and I gasped and he took it as an entrance and I felt his tongue in my mouth. I froze I dint know what I was doing but I knew I would regret it later but at that moment I didn't care. I move back to catch my breath. I notice then that I was under him on top of the bed his body seemed to fit perfectly against mine it was like we were meant to be together. He seem to get out of his daze that he nearly jump from my touch, I felt so bad reject even. I mean I barely meant this person and here I was feeling reject I don't know what was wrong with me. I did what came first to my mind or probably second but I pushed him away and then I got up and started to run. Half way out the house I felt a strong pull that left me gasping for breath I was like that guy was pulling me to him. I felt so weak that I fell to the floor and I didn't know what to do I felt a pain so strong that I thought that I would die. I felt reject I didn't want to see him right now I didn't want to know anything about him cause I knew I would probably fall in love with him the second I met him, or it was probably was the fact that I felling love with a person I barely met. I felt that I met him along time ago I mean I kissed him back and it felt perfect nothing was missing right at that moment like I just want to stay like for ever but I know what I felt from wasn't the same that I felt and it hurtled so much that I just want to run away. I was so catch up with my thought that I didn't even feel that arms that went under me and pulled me up I didn't even feel even we went inside the house and back to the room. 'why is this happening to me, I mean I did want to find some to love me and for me to love that person with my whole heart and soul but this is ridicules'

"are you ok… you should have run away like that you are still weak from the blood you gave me and now we have a bond that cant be easily broken…" I was just looking at him like what the hell was he taking about. "blood bond…. Blood loss…. I….." I just started to cry not for the blood loss or the blood bond but for the fact that I had really fallen I love with this person I didn't even know and he didn't seem to care at all about me it did hurt like hell.

"am sorry I knew you would regret it I shouldn't have done what I did. Damn what the hell was I thinking a human girl would let me do that to her with out regretting it…." " shut up you stupid vampire I am not crying because for any blood loss or bond or what ever. God am crying is because I have fallen for a guy I barely met I fell in love with you I don't know why it feel like I belong only to you. Like I was made specially for you that I wouldn't survive with out you any more. You stupid excuses for a vampire god you are more pathetic then me" I pushed him away from me I was cry my heart out I didn't want to love some like this I didn't what to hurt I hated this feeling but I couldn't help it then I notice that he was looking at me like I sprout wings and bunny ears, that is when I notice that I had told him everything go I didn't even know I could be so stupid like this I didn't want to think about . I told him everything how I felt that I love him that I belong to him alone and that I was going to stay with him for ever cause I didn't want to lose him. God couldn't I be more ridicules I just said everything that would push him away I mean how can he believe when I barely meant him.

"I don't understand what your saying. Am confused how can you love a creature like me am not worth your friendship much more your love." he grab me by the shoulders hard nails digging deep into my skin drawing blood. "OW… what are you…" right now he was doing much more damage then any other person has ever done to me. I could let him see that he did hurt me I mean I have been alone most of y life runaway from time to time so they wont chase me and put me in an orphanage. I had found someone that I could probably be with at least as a family but he didn't seem to want any of that but it was ok I was use to being alone. I was always alone and I will always stay alone. "let go of me your hurting me" I hit him across the face. "am leaving I hope I never see you again. Bond or no bond you don't want me here I wont be here just watch how I leave." there was no emotion in my voice I was very good that hiding my emotion almost six year of training I think you would learn. He just look shock and had a hand on his cheek I got up and just walked always.

I reach the front door and opened it. The sun was bright out side but I didn't care I was going. I started to walk across the yard I turn back to look I notice someone looking at me from the window. 'I don't care if he looks or not he can diffidently kiss my ass' I reached the side walk and I felt weak as hell walking to my apartment. The owner of the apartment was really nice she was letting me stay for free she cared for me and didn't like me staying alone. She took me in when one else not even my own family, she even took care of me whenever I got sick that old lady I love her as my mother. As I reached the corner of my block I felt someone following me, I turn around and there was a guy I had never seem.

"hello my pretty," he said as he placed a hand on my cheek and ran it to my jaw, "so you're the one with the new bond. Its still weak but its there um… you smell good … I should just eat you up vampire or no vampire." he placed a hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"what the hell are you doing? Who the hell are you?" I said as I socked him in the face really hard that it hurt the hell a lot. He let go and I started to ran but then I as caught by the neck really hard. Then I was pushed against the wall of one of the houses really hard, he was squishing my neck really hard. I couldn't breath I was losing concision, but I wasn't going down with out a fight. I kicked him really hard in his groin that I thought he was going to just kill he then and there. 'ha that's what he gets for trying to kill me am not a little doll or just a weak little human girl hey I could put up a fight that they wont think that I am going to die just like this ha I have so much more to live for.' I was on the floor gasping for breath.

"your going to pay for that you little bitch" he tried grabbing me again but I kicked him again and got up to run. His friend was laughing really hard.

"hey this babe is tough I like her maybe we should just take her with us. I mean he doesn't seem to care about there bond and we could use her for fun entertainment." he told his friend. "hell like I would go with you with out a fight you have shit for brains. I would never go with you what the hell do you think I am a doll you can do what ever the hell you want ha in your dreams." I said screaming I turned around to run when I bumped with the guy from this morning he grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"you should know that if you go after an other vampires' bond you can get killed for that. She is mine and that is all you should need to know I send her to get her stuff so she could go live in my house. I bonded with her and am nothing going to let anything happened to her." he told them in a low tone with a hint of menace that I could barely hear that send me shivering of fright. "ha do you think we are scared of you . Your majesty you could keep the thrown who do you think your kidding ha if we kill you right know we could probably be award a price." one of the vampires said , " and I know what price that would be the girl ha she would do good in my house with all the other losers in there." I shivered I didn't want to go anywhere and what the hell were they talking about hey I wasn't a price that they could win they do have shit for brains. He grabbed me hard then necessary I a smelt him. 'oh my god he smells good I wonder what he is going to do. I could help him I mean I can protect myself.'

Then i didn't know what happened I wasn't outside anymore I was in the house where I met him this mysterious person, that had stolen my heart this morning. I tried to get away from the arms that were around me but they wouldn't let me go. I wasn't going to cry not in front of this person that didn't care anything about me, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling and the sobs that came from it.


End file.
